nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Gears of Destiny Sequence 03
| romaji_title = Yami ga Yobiokosu Kioku no Zanshi | index = 03 | game = Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny | characters = Fate Testarossa Alph }} |Yami ga Yobiokosu Kioku no Zanshi}}Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny Official Strategy Guide Book. is Sequence index::03 of sequence of::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. Short summary Sequence structure Notably, this sequence is the first time the choice of character for a destiny/battle influences/locks you in for the next one. In this case, whoever the player chooses for the the battle vs Presea in Destiny 11 will be the point-of-view character to face Levi in Destiny 12. The cut scenes before and after Destiny 12 will also be different to reflect the choice. Long summary Destiny 09 Battle 1A: Fate vs. Kyrie Fate catches up to Kyrie Florian introduces herself as a member of TSAB, and asks her for her pass data (basically travel papers). Kyrie mostly ignores her and focuses on complimenting her calling her cute and feigning ignorance. When Fate points out that the reason she is asking for her papers is because unauthorized travel to un-administered worlds is prohibited and Fate wants for Kyrie to come with her and tell her her story, Kyrie creatively reinterprets the entire line to mean Fate is asking her out on a date. She says she would happily come, but she is busy right then. This flusters Fate enough for her to for Kyrie to cooperate and stop troubling her. Again Kyrie completely reinterprets it as Fate being forceful about her date invitation, to which she replies that while she doesn't mind forceful suitors she is busy right then, which saddens Fate that she was again misinterpreted. Finally Kyrie drops the mask of playfulness for a moment to point out that she knows Fate just wants to take "this older girl" in for questioning, and that she won't allow that. Instead Kyrie plans to cut her way through Fate and continue on her way. Fate of course refuses to be scared and a fight breaks out. After Fate is victorious, Kyrie is incredulous how can Fate be quicker than her. Fate again asks her to stop ressisting saying she only wants to ask her some questions but Kyrie refuses. Kyrie then proceeds to tell her a sob story about how her father's life is riding on success of her trip here and that Fate should take pity on her and let her go. Fate is left stunned by this, which Kyrie exploits to shoot her while her gard is down, commenting on how much of a softy Fate is to have bought the story. Fate is still incredulous that the story is seemingly false, but Kyrie declines to comment further saying it's none of Fate's business weather it's true or false. She then "apologizes" by saying Fate shouldn't hold this against her, since next time they see each other, Kyrie will treat her with some sweets. Kyrie then flies away and Fate is left saddened that Kyrie got away. Fate also wonders if the story really was a lie, since for some reason to her it felt like a truth. Finally at the end Fate is snapped out of her introspection after she notices something. Battle 1B: Alph vs. Amitie Unlike Fate, Alph runs into Amitie Florian who seems to be in a cavern map. Similar to the case in Destiny 05 (Sequence 02 Battle 1B), if the player has selected Alph (instead of Yuuno Scrya) as Amitie's opponent in Destiny 02 (Sequence 01 Battle 2B), Amitie will recognize Alph, address her as and assume Alph has been chasing her, like a faithful dog all this time out of concern for her despite what Amita did to her. Alph is weirded out by this and asks Amita does she really have a completely one track mind, a phrase Amita completely misunderstands which leads Alph to conclude it's useless to talk to Amita. Alph accuses her of travelling here illegally and carrying and using weapons without a permit on an non-administered world, and tells her that she cannot ignore such behavior as a member of the Administrative Bureau. Amita tries to comment on how Alph is a police dog, but is ignored by Alph who continues her speech to state that they need to stop talking about dogs and that she is wolf. After this Alph attacks. Otherwise, Alph will introduce herself to Amitie as a member of the Administrative Bureau and asks her to accompany her so she could explain herself for her infractions (visiting a non-administrated world and using a weapon without permit). Unfortunately, Amitie is not listening to her at all since she is mesmerized by the fact that Alph has features of a dog. This seeming non-sequitur wireds Alph out enough that she asks Amitie if she is okay. Amitie apologizes and attempts to escape afterwards. Alph goes after her, correcting her on the fact that she is a wolf instead of a dog. After Alph wins the fight, Amitie exclaims that the output of her Variant Zapper is falling and that this form does not work out. She then tells her device to hold on. Alph tries to get Amitie to stand down and not resist by pointing how resistance is pointless now that her "weird" weapon is useless. Amitie takes this insult to her weapon badly and launches into a tirade explaining how these weapons were made for them by their father to be their , and while they may seem unusual they aren't weird. Seeing that she hurt Amitie with her rude comment, Alph apologizes and notes that both her mistress and tutor warned her she might unintentionally hurt people's feelings with her rude speech. Amitie weaves her off and says she should apologize, explaining that family matters get her fired up. Despite her apology Alph still goes on trying to capture Amitie saying that while she is sorry for her behavior, securing a dangerous person still has priority. This persistence impresses Amitie causing her to change her name for Alph from dogie-chan to wolf-san. Unfortunately, just as Alph finishes restraining Amitie, Amitie somehow escapes with Accelerator so quickly that Alph is left wondering how did she escape so quickly and if she might be an escape artist. Destiny 10 Battle 2A/B: Fate/Alph vs. Dark Fragment Rynith These battles in general are quite shorter than normal ones. Both variants of this Destiny together are about as long as any other battle. Also in general both of the variants are largely similar which is why both variants will be covered together here. Both Fate and Alph when they encounter Dark Fragment Rynith at first are surprised to see her and wonder is she the real one or even an illusion, but quickly figure out she was restored from Fate's memories since she is confused about where she is, how she got there and why Fate is dressed like that (apparently not recognizing Fate's Barrier Jacket). She also mentions having a headache and wanting to rest. The player character then promises she will help Rynith right away and attack her. After the battle is done the player character is sad with what she had to do and Rynith disappears like all Dark Fragments do. After Rynith is gone the other character will contact the player one. If the Fate is chosen, Alph asks her who did she fight and Fate with some difficulty informs her she fought Rynith's Dark Fragment. Fate assures her that she has already put her to sleep and that she is fine, although Alph is unconvinced. Fate calls for them to resume their pursuit. If Alph was the player character Fate will call in and in a shaken voice inform Alph that Ryinth appeared before her and she had to put her to sleep. The fact that there were two Ryinith Dark Fragments at the same time surprises Alph. She informs Fate of the fact and suggests that they should meet up. Destiny 11 & 12 (Fate's path) Depending on which character is chosen for the fight vs Presea that is the character that will be 'locked in' as the playable character for the Presea and Levi fights. This therefore forms the two 'paths' through the last two battles of this sequence. These two paths will only converge in the epilogue, and therefore are presented here separately, first Fate's than Alph's and finally the epilogue which is same for either one. Battle 3A: Fate vs Dark Fragment Presea When Fate encounters Presea Testarossa, Presea is confused about her location and how Fate is here, like Rynith was. Fate, meanwhile is shocked but tells her that this is all just a bad dream to which Presea replied that for her her life had been like a living nightmare for a long time. Fate apologizes, promises she will help her, and attacks. For this Battle Fate's FDB (Jet Zanber) has a special incantation: "Mother's sad dream.... right now.... and right here, I'll put an end to it!" After the battle ends, Presea is barely able to say Fate's name before crumbling away and Fate while wishes her a good night. The rest of this destiny epilogue is done using still image artwork with voice-over and not in game cut-scenes. Alph arrives and seeing that Fate is sad asks he if she is okay. Fate informs her of what just happened and is sad she had to put Presea to sleep with her own hands. Alph apologizes, saying this is something that Alph should have done for her. Fate dismisses that, and attempts a smile, while saying she is fine now since Nanoha saved her, Admiral Lindy (she is still not mother) and others were kind to her, Alicia encouraged her and it all allowed her to meet Hayate and others. Alph, however, notes to herself that despite that bravado Fate has not stopped trembling. She also notes that this is not surprising given Fate's youth and that considerably more time will need to pass until Fate sorts herself out. Fate notes that this incident might be bigger than the last one given that this time even people that didn't have anything to do with the Book of Darkness are being restored as Dark Fragments. She further notes that this is why they need to end the incident quickly by finding and stopping the Materials and the Florian sisters. Alph agrees and they set off. At the end Alph notes to herself that she is never able to stop Fate from acting tough, because whenever Fate says she is fine while giving her her lonely looking smile, it leaves her speechless. Battle 4A: Fate vs. Levi When Fate runs into Levi, Levi is as bombastic as ever and even describes her own entrance as her stepping on the stage in midst of lightningMGLN A's: Gears of Destiny - English subtitles - S03 - Battle 4A - Youtube video . Fate does note that Levi is considerably more energetic than the last time they met (note that Fate has not met Levi in Battle of Aces!). Levi explains her different personality from BoA as essentially being half asleep last time and that her half asleep mind was convinced she was part of her own show where she was playing the bad guy, which is why she was saying bad guy like lines. She does note that she was mostly awake during the fights. Levi then shows of her (new?) magical color (aqua blue), while Fate notes that it is nice and that it is similar to her sister's magic color. At Levi's prompting about her "Original"'s (Levi's name for Fate) older sister, Fate explains that her sister is "no longer among them"/"has gone beyond the skies" which Levi then misinterprets as Fate saying that Alicia has moved away somewhere far away. Levi asks if she resembles her, and Fate goes a bit back and forth, noting that Levi's personality is kinda like Alicia's but in the end firmly states that Levi is nothing like Alicia to Levi's annoyance. Talking with Levi makes Fate actually laugh, and she notes that when she is talking with her her worries seem rather silly. Levi replies that that's normal since it's better to do things one likes, which in Levi's case includes slashing, cutting and shooting people and things. This prompts Fate to note that she will need to stop Levi's naughty games since she is a member of TSAB, which Levi takes as a challenge and attacks. After Fate wins, Levi with surprise notes that she wasn't able to land not a single hit on Fate. Fate replies that while Levi's technique is interesting it seems she hasn't mastered it yet. Fate inquires about the new Material names and Levi states her and the names of the other two. She describes Stern as "good looking, kind and fiery one" and Dearche as "pretentious one that is actually a great King". Fate returns the favor by introducing herself as Fate Testarossa, but much to her chagrin Levi is unable to pronounce her name as anything other than "Hate". Levi concludes that Fate's name is too difficult and decides to continue calling her . It is now that Alph arrives and the dislike between Levi and her is instant. Alph is suprised that Fate is just standing there talking with a Material while Levi wonders out loud who is this "rude" person. A fight nearly breaks out but while Fate is able to get them to back down the hostility remains. Destiny 11 & 13 (Alph's path) This is another path through the last two battles, and is started by selecting Alph instead of Fate for the fight against the Dark Fragment of Presea. Both paths rejoin in the epilogue of Sequence 03. Battle 3B: Alph vs. Dark Fragment Presea Alph meets Presea and is un-surprised to meet her telling her that even as a fragment she is still the same and reminding her of her treatment of her and Fate. Presea also doesn't care for Arf and orders her to be gone which ticks of Arf (presumably Presea used similar language to Arf during their scuffle in TOS) and so Arf attacks. After being defeated, Presea tries to ask for why but Arf doesn't want to talk to her only telling her to go to sleep already. After Presea disappears Fate arrives completely distraught and openly crying. She has also fought Presea, but for some reason because she was not controlled by the player, she is devastated to have had to put down both her mother and teacher. Arf tries to console her explaining that those weren't really them but merely their memories being played back. Fate replies she is aware of this but she still feels how it felt to harm them and that she can't get the sad looks on their faces that they had when they dissipated. Alph notes to herself that this is not surprising since even after Nanoha, Lindy and others saved her, and Alicia encouraged her, Presea is still a big part of Fate. So she turns her anger that someone made Fate cry to whoever chose to use these particular forms for the Dark Fragments. She wonders out loud who of the newcomers (Materials or Florians) is responsible. She plans to find this person and beat them quickly to stop this form happening again. Battle 4B: Alph vs. Levi Levi is satisfied that she gets to meet her Original's pet dog, but that satisfaction turns sour quickly. Alph immediately shuts her up and asks her if she is responsible for the Dark Fragments. Levi is confused by this question but replies that that is not their intention. Given that this was not the answer she expected Alph gets visibly (well audibly) pissed off and demands from Levi to submit and be sealed away forever, which Alph plans to do to all of the Materials. This of frightens Levi and a fight breaks out. After the fight Levi is scared into stuttering incomprehension. She is barely able to stutter her surprise that according to her not a single of her attacks worked on Alph. Note this happens no matter how well or badly player did. Alph asks her is she done, while Levi begs her to stay away. Alph tells her to shut up since she is about to try a sealing technique she learned from Shamal. All of this terrifies Levi to the point that she starts to snivel and then openly cry. Wailing she asks Alph why is she so mean to her when she did nothing wrong. In the same tone she explains that their intention isn't the generation of the Dark Fragments and that that is just a side effect and asks is that supposed to be their fault. Levi also says that if Alph didn't want to meet DFs, she should have just fled from them. Alph tries to explain that she (or in her mind Fate) couldn't have done that, but Levi points out that that is not something Alph can blame on her. Then Levi starts apparently (game has no animation) throwing her gloves at Alph while screaming how she hates Alph. Alph tries to get her to calm down telling her not to do that since it's her own equipment after all, which is when Fate flies in. Fate asks what is going on, what is the fuss and why is Levi crying. Fate asks Levi does she remember her to which Levi replies that she can not forget her Original. Fate also enquirers did Alph say something mean to make her cry, to which Levi replies that Alph blamed her for the DFs, threatened she will seal her away forever and that she will taste the suffering of hell. Alph tries to deny the last part but her denies go unheard as Fate calms Levi down by patting her on the head which Levi audibly enjoys. Epilogue Both paths lead to the same epilogue. In the epilogue Fate asks Alph for the lollipop she bought and offers it to Levi. Levi deduces that this thing she is being offered might be sweet by sniffing it. Fate confirms it and Levi accepts it. Soon she is happily biting and chewing on it, exclaiming over how great this new thing is. Seeing how Levi is behaving Alph notes to Fate using telepathy that Levi truly is just a brat, having cooled down, to which Fate replies that she might be that but she is a cute one. Fate uses Levi eating as a distraction to ask Levi about the Unbreakable Darkness which Materials are looking for. Levi explains that the Unbreakable Darkness is one of major reasons for their existence. She says that they, Materials, were one of the Programs from which the Book of Darkness was made, but of all such systems the one most responsible for the the fact that Book of Darkness was Book of Darkness was the System U-D, System "Unbreakable Dark". This system was an infinite link system of special magical power, and is a legacy of war, madness and ultimately fall of the Ancient Belka. Fate is surprised by the sophisticated words Levi used to explain the "Unbreakable Darkness" and says she didn't think Levi knew such words, much to Levi's disappointment that her Original thinks so lowly of her. Levi notes that although she might not look like it, she is still a Material, and Materials are smart. At Alph's prompting to say what happens once they acquire the System, Levi replies that they will become super powerful and therefore free since none will be able to stop them and no prison will be able to hold them. Once Levi finishes the treat, she notes that it the "light blue round thing" was delicious and that that confirms her idea that nothing light blue can be bad. Since she isn't being offered another one (Alph bought only that one) she turns to leave and Alph tries to command her to stop. Levi pretty much ignores her, saying that she is busy but she will come out to play again if they bring her more of the "light blue round things". After saying that she activates her Sprite Form and zooms away, leaving Alph and Fate surprised at her speed. Fate is in particular surprised that she has already mastered her version of Sonic Form. Now that Levi is gone, Fate remembers that Levi said one of their objectives is so no prison is able to hold them and theorizes that this desire was born because all the time Book of the Night Sky was the Book of Darkness they wanted to get out. Alph is not entirely convinced and notes that even if that is so the Materials are going about acquiring freedom the wrong way. Fate assuages Alph's worries that Fate might let them go as they please by saying she will not be swayed and intends to face all of the Materials and have a frank talk with them. Fate then calls them to resume their pursuit of Kyrie Florian. As they are flying away, Alph notes to herself that as she expected, Fate becomes stronger whenever there is someone or something she wants or must save and protect. So she hopes that Fate will find more people and things that need saving and protection so she can grow even stronger, and that she (Alph) will help her in that too. Details Character appearances Device appearances References Category:Battle sequences